Time Twisted: A Deadly Love
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Charlie get's lost in time and forgets his own time  in fact his mind came up with an imaginary life. He falls in love and into an unintentional trap.  The Time Twisted Series are hardly connected unless I say so
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah… I like working on a lot of plots at once_ if I'm bored at the moment I can switch fanfics for a while. I will finish them all (someday…) but in the mean time I like having too many at once. I do NOT own CB. I own Ivy and the rock.**

Charlie's POV

Chapter One

Once I met a girl.

Once I found a rock that enabled me to time travel.

Once I was in love with a perfectly perfect angel.

But that was before things went out of hand.

That was before I tried something and it went wrong.

That was before I forgot my time.

That was before I fell in love with somebody without meaning to.

But the story does have a beginning and that is where I should start: Ivy Nicole Haddix.

It was November 2009 and I met her in the woods.

I was just taking a walk and we both saw a rock.

It was unusual and we both reached for it and it suddenly doubled so we each got one. Me and the Mysterious girl. She had soft brown eyes and brown hair that stopped just below her ears. She had a camouflage t-shirt that said 'You Can't See Me!' and brown school-style pants.

The rocks multiplied as my friends ran up to me and the girl and soon there were enough for each of us.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Emma "These are time rocks! You can time travel with them_ with control not like Henry and the time twister. You don't have to change the past too much but you can experience it without ruining the present… does that make sense? You get to be a part of the past but the present still properly exists."

"I think so…" Olivia Trailed off looking exited "you can see what would have happened if something else had happened… the results of other ways"

"Can you decide you want to change the past if you like the results?" I asked

Emma nodded "Not smart… but yeah you could"

"Hi…" the girl trailed off "I'm Ivy"

"Nice to meet you Ivy" I smiled I wasn't usually like this but I felt inclined to impress this girl. "I'm Charlie Bone"

"Haddix… Ivy Haddix"

We all introduced ourselves.

I'm sorry but the story doesn't continue here.

We fell in love and what not but this story isn't about my love with Ivy. It's about the end of it and another love beginning. Ivy was a mystery to us even if she became our friend. Our rocks all 'vanished' (Emma destroyed them when I tried to make myself smarter in the past) but mine isn't gone. I gave her a rock carved to look identical and mine is always in my pocket. Ivy never spoke of herself or her family but we included her anyway.

Ivy is another story but this is the story of why I should never have kept that rock. Why it was dangerous and why Emma destroyed them. She forgot to mention the side effects of staying in a time to long. But since they were _gone_ who could blame her. I don't want to admit it but the whole thing was my fault. I'm guilty for what happened but I suppose you want to here the story before I blame myself.

So here we go…

**Okay I just realized that this was not in my 'coming soon' list so sorry 'bout that but me and Railee both liked this one (but this one I made up alone she just liked the idea). Please push the tempting button that says **_**Review Chapter**_** thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I made sure that I am writing a load of chapters before I get my internet back. A load on most of my stories. I have writer's block for the first time ever. It's for my story: **_**Charlie Bone and the Sorceress. **_**Anyway please read then press the button that reads: **_**Review Chapter.**_** We love it when you do that. By 'we' I mean us authors. If you're an author you probably understand. Thank You!**

Chapter Two

It was two years later when the story continues. I was rollerblading with Ivy and wanted to use the stone. I skated away from her and told the stone to take me to a time when my relatives were young. I meant mum and dad but did I say that? No I didn't. I appeared on Falcon Street. I slipped the stone in my pocket_ my pocked had a hole in it and as soon as the rock hit the ground it vanished back to my time… some where in my time.

I didn't realize that there were side effects and as soon as the rock landed home they started. I couldn't remember any of my relatives names well. My name I remembered_ well my first name. I didn't care for some reason. It seemed normal. In fact my mind had a story in it that I believed was true: my mum and dad had died in a fire when I was five. My last name was Edwards and I lived in the woods. I was still wearing the skates. I saw a girl rush by. She was beautiful and I was immediately in love. She had silky Black hair that bounced behind her on her back, a green t-shirt, red boots, and a short purple skirt. Had I been more careful with that rock I would have recognized that this might have been somebody I knew and hated. But no I was in love with her. She looked about 12.

"Hey!" I called out. She flew around

"Um…" she blushed. "Hi"

I must have looked cute or something. I skated up to her.

"I'm Charlie Edwards" I said holding out a hand

"Venetia Yewbeam" she took it.

**Oh poor Charlie's really done it now… tch tch tch. Charlie you can't be in love with your great aunt… oh no no no… not a good idea… are you even listening? Apparently not… oh my**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Venetia knocked on the door of her house: 18 Wessex Avenue and a girl who looked 17 or 18 answered the door.

"Hi Stacey this is Charlie"

"Hi Charlie, I'm Eustacia" she blushed I was 15 so I was probably in the middle of the two girls.

"Stacey's my sister she's seventeen, I'm twelve, Lucretia is twenty two, Paton is seven tomorrow, and Grizelda is twenty seven and married with a kid." Venetia took a breath "I helped Grizelda get a husband but he left her…" somehow this all felt familiar but I didn't recognize it at all.

A little kid ran in_ Paton I assumed.

"Hi!" he was bright and bubbly "I'm Paton what's your name?"

"Charlie"

"Charlie what"

"Edwards"

"Cool!" Paton ran off.

"Sorry about that" said a woman's voice. I jumped and looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman who looked very unlike her children who all had black hair. "He's exited about his birthday I'm Solange Yewbeam. Are you a friend of my daughters'?"

"Well we just met a few minutes ago…" I hoped she didn't kick me out of the house.

"Well I'm going to the greengrocers to get Paton some ice cream for tomorrow" She leaned into the room she had come from

"Grizelda, Lucretia come here!" she called

Two women who were identical other than a small height difference_ and the taller one held a baby

"I'm going to get Paton's ice cream you two are in charge_ Venetia and Eustacia have a friend over and Paton is over exited so make sure you keep an eye on them I'll be back soon" and with that the woman grabbed her keys and coat then left the house.

"Hi I'm Charlie… I'll guess you're Lucretia" I pointed to the slightly shorter one "and you're Grizelda" I pointed to the taller one.

"Yes" said Grizelda "and this is Lyell"

Something about the name Lyell stirred my interests but I couldn't understand why.

"Why can't your dad watch you?" I asked

"He's at work" said Eustacia still blushing

"Tomorrow is my birthday party will you came?" I whirled around and saw Paton Yewbeam grinning at me.

"Uh… sure" I hardly knew the kid but I wanted to sped time with his sisters_ well Venetia and Eustacia at least.

"Charlie lives in the woods!" announced Venetia. Yeah I had told her on the way here.

"AWESOME!" I was really starting to like this Paton kid.

"It's irresponsible" muttered Lucretia "why don't you just live with your parents?"

"They're dead" I responded

"Oh…" Lucretia looked sorry she had said anything "sorry…"

"S'okay" I somehow didn't care

"If mum let's you, you can sleep in Stacey and my's room"

"My's isn't a word Venetia" said Grizelda

"Now it is: I made it"

"Yeah" agreed Eustacia "Yeah it's now a word and yeah if mum says it's okay I would love to share with Charlie…" she blushed again.

"I'm home!" came a male voice and Paton ran off

"Daddy!" a man came in holding Paton with one arm and a briefcase with the other. Soon it was just Paton.

"Hello, who's your boyfriend?" he winked at Eustacia who blushed and murmured

"He's not my boyfriend and his name's Charlie Edwards" the man put down Paton and held out his hand

"Hello Charlie, I'm James Yewbeam" he smiled broadly.

Solange walked in smiling and holding a paper sack.

"You're home early" she commented and the two kissed after she set down the ice cream bag which Paton had started looking in

"Guys I'm in the room" he whined when he glanced up.

The younger girls giggled and the older ones rolled their eyes Charlie smiled a small smile. He felt like he belonged with these Yewbeam people somehow. As if they were his close relations that he'd never had.

**Oh no… of course they seem like relations they're his aunts and uncles of different levels_ and grandmother and father for the gods' sake!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Charlie Charlie Charlie… tch tch tch you are in big trouble if you don't hold up and exit the building you are falling for your aunts I SAID YOU ARE FALLING FOR YOUR AUNTS HAVE YOU GONE DEAF? This is a little fluffy and very short but I had to add it.**

Chapter Four

Charlie was allowed to stay the night in the younger girls' room.

While Eustacia was taking a shower Venetia flirted with Charlie.

He flirted back and Venetia really liked him_ he liked her back. This was getting out of hand but could anybody tell? No. Not a soul. Venetia had been allowed to date as of November last year when she had turned twelve.

She hadn't yet but she hoped she would soon: Venetia wanted Charlie; Charlie wanted Venetia. That was that_ but Eustacia wanted Charlie too… he was 3 years older than Venetia and three years younger than Eustacia but he didn't care too much for Eustacia… sure she was pretty but Venetia managed to be cute and pretty at once. She was easy to talk to and if he had known he would have told her his life… or perhaps not as he would have run away on knowing her name.

Charlie learned her family tree and was told about her great aunt Yolanda and her power and Eustacia's power all from Venetia and although he didn't know much about himself he was able to enjoy the conversation. For a while they were silent and then Charlie leaned in to kiss her. She didn't stop him. She didn't try. His lips touched hers. And they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but heck it's not like I left you hanging more than 2 seconds_ unless you had to go to bed… but that's not my fault.**

Chapter Five

Eustacia gasped. Venetia and Charlie were kissing. They had just met and they were kissing. Eustacia suddenly felt her endowment coming in and saw what Charlie's appearance was from. Who he was who SHE was. She saw who Venetia was. Venetia was kissing her nephew... and enemy.

Charlie didn't know this though he was lost here. He loved Venetia and Eustacia didn't want to crush Venetia_ or even Charlie_ but how could she hide this from them. Eustacia decided to interrupt the two.

"Good night guys!"

Venetia glared at Eustacia and Charlie scoffed

"Eustacia what on earth was that for?" said Venetia hotly

"Well Charlie is…" Eustacia's vision left her and she fell to the floor. She saw her aunt Yolanda in the blackness of her mind and heard Yolanda's voice "Don't tell them_ I need Charlie so you had better keep Charlie and Venetia together."

"But Auntie!" protested Eustacia in her mind

"No buts Eustacia Yewbeam_ are you my niece or not?"

"Yes I am but_"

"What did I tell you?"

"Yes Auntie" said Eustacia miserably "I just don't want to break their hearts when they get too close and then I tell them the truth"

"Let that rest Eustacia I will make sure they're both happy as long as you do what I tell you. I will guide you through it all just stay tuned in so that I don't have to knock you out again"

Eustacia knew what she meant_ this kind of thing had been happening since she was born. She and Yolanda had a connection and if Eustacia wanted she could easily receive messages. If she wasn't trying or thinking Yolanda had to knock her out to get a message to her. No on knew of her connection other than her and Yolanda.

"Yes Auntie I will stay tuned when I can and I-I won't tell a soul about Charlie other than you"

"Good, good now I need you to keep tabs on him for me"

"I can do that I suppose"

"If you visit any time at all make sure he comes"

"I will"

"Good, now you should wake up if you can" Eustacia was half on Yolanda's side already because of their connection and Yolanda's ability to knock her out and give her pain if it was needed. Eustacia didn't know how far this connection could go but Yolanda did and if Eustacia defied her she could put her in a horrible pain or control some of her thoughts but she hadn't done this and Eustacia didn't know about anything but the conversing part. Eustacia had been able to talk at birth because of the connection. It had been considered a miracle_ but Eustacia and Yolanda knew it was Yolanda's knowledge. Eustacia had been born with other skills such as reading, writing, walking, and sewing. She had shocked Lucretia who had been young by beating her at a spelling contest when she was five. Lucretia had been ten and Grizelda had been fifteen and judged. Venetia had been newborn.

Yolanda opened her eyes and smiled. Eustacia was easy to deal with. She just hoped the others would be as easy. Eustacia let herself be told what to do by Yolanda with hardly any doubt. Yolanda had taken the information of Charlie it had hit her first due to the connection and she had lessened it but had been unable to stop it from touching Eustacia's mind. At least she hadn't seen it all.

Eustacia opened her eyes. She was on her bed with her siblings and Charlie around her bed.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" announced Paton jumping up and down "YOU DIDN'T DIE!"

Eustacia laughed "Of course not Paton"

"You were saying something about Charlie" said Venetia not very sympathetically towards the girl who had fallen to the floor.

"Yes. You two are so cute together I didn't see you kissing until it was too late I'm sorry"

Venetia nodded "Okay I forgive you"

"Me too" said Charlie

"Thanks… I really want some sleep now… night"

"Night" they chorused and they all headed to their own beds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Wake Up! WAKE UP! EUSTACIA YEWBEAM WAKE UP!"

"…huh…wha…" Eustacia opened her eyes to see Paton on her bed jumping "WAKE_ oh you're up" he smiled nonchalantly "It's my birthday party in three hours mummy needs your help setting up"

"…whatever…" muttered Eustacia still half asleep

"COME ON!" he screamed and Venetia came in with Charlie by her side

"What the … is going on in here?" Eustacia giggled the children weren't aloud to use _grown up words_ so they all used spaces of silence to make up for them.

She saw Charlie smile at that looking quite humored.

"Stacey won't help me with the party" announced Paton and Eustacia opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't said that but Charlie said "Paton why don't you let Eustacia sleep. I can do her work for her."

"Would you?" Eustacia was surprised

"Of course"

"Thank You!"

"No problem" the group walked out

Eustacia closed her eyes and fell asleep. As soon as she was out she saw Yolanda's face

"Eustacia you should watch them"

"They'll see me"

"Not if you use your talent"

"I'm tired"

"Eustacia Yewbeam do you really want_"

"On second thought… maybe I will…"

She didn't want to displease Aunt Yolanda

"That's a good girl now wake up, pretend you're asleep, and spy on Charlie Bone for me"

"Please… can you not use the surname 'Bone' when talking to me... I need to keep it in and if I hear Bone too much I'll accidentally say it and that will give the game away"

"Of course, now go" she waved a hand impatiently

"Goodbye Auntie" Eustacia woke up and closed her eyes she focused on Charlie in her mind and saw him, she heard him, and Venetia giggled every time he said something.

She quickly realized the two were talking about her which made her angry. She felt resentment towards Charlie but she knew she must follow her Auntie's instructions.

"…e just passed out… does that happen a lot?" asked Charlie; Venetia giggled "yup… before I was even born I'm told" she giggled some more.

"She's very… interesting…"

"… I don't really like her… but she doesn't need to know that" responded Venetia softly and Eustacia wanted to hit her but even if she were able to she wouldn't have done it. Eustacia loved her sister even if Venetia didn't love her back.

The doorbell rang. Was it already one? Had she '_slept_' three hours? She saw a few of Paton's friends: Scott, Jason, and Meredith. Eustacia closed her insightful vision and got up. She dressed in a black short skirt, a purple tank top, and combat boots **(yes I'm aware that it's in the 1960's but I don't want to look up what they wore then especially w/o internet). **Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her new bangs hung in front. She had been allowed to cut the front of her hair last week to get bangs. She ran down stairs for the party.

"Morning Stace!" said Venetia cheerfully

"Morning Neets!" Eustacia had to act as if she hadn't heard the conversation between Venetia and Charlie.

"You and Charlie seem happy together…"

"Yeah… you're not jealous are you…?"

"Nah I like you two together" the doorbell rang

"Okay" Venetia went to answer the door.

Eustacia's POV

When she came back the rest of the guests were there. What had they all shared a car?

First they all played hide and seek_ scratch that_ WE all played hide and seek (mum made me, Lucretia, and Grizelda play. Venetia wanted to and Charlie wanted to be with Venetia.) After that Paton opened presents. Apparently night lights were _in_ for the kids his age and he got about five of them. Expensive ones. He also got a game card for the arcade and a box of sweets plus a few other things. After presents the guests and Paton sat down for ice cream but before anybody could eat any the lights exploded and all of the kids screamed except for Paton who looked confused. Before I knew it the guests were gone. I knew Paton was a power booster now. I had known he was endowed due to my gift but I hadn't known what it was or told anybody. I explained what had happened and mum seemed pleased. Paton even got to eat all of the ice cream and there had been… what? Twenty guests. I think that's right. Paton ran outside and puked. I don't think he should have eaten all that ice cream.

"We're all going to Aunt Yolanda's on Wednesday!" announced mum walking in

"Why?" asked Grizelda walking in with Lyell in her arms

"Because she invited us" she said smiling

"Really?" Grizelda raised her eyebrows

"Can Charlie come?" I asked

"If Yolanda says its okay… and if Charlie wants to"

She stepped out of the room and came back a minute later "Charlie do you want to go to Yewbeam Castle with us?" she asked

"Sure!" said Charlie

I smiled and went to my room and sat on my bed. I thought to Aunt Yolanda.

'Charlie is coming with us on Wednesday. He accepted the offer. So you will see him on Wednesday.'

'Good. Anything else?'

I described the conversation I had overheard but I didn't mention Paton's endowment because that was news for Wednesday.

'Go watch Charlie' commanded Yolanda

'Can we still talk? Can you help me not to break? Guide me?' I begged

'Of course' she responded

'Thanks'

I got up and ran down stairs. It was Sunday. I had to spy on Charlie for a little less than four days. I could do that. Aunt Yolanda would be proud.

**Okay so if you read any of my other fanfics you may have noticed I've had a major obsession with Yolanda recently. I used to hate the Yewbeams but now… well I've become very admirable towards them_ hence my pen name… I used to run an 'I hat Manfred Club' but I joined an 'I love Manfred' club… I went from sweet and innocent to evil… mwahahahahaha. Coughcough… ehem… sorry 'bout that… anyway… obsession with Yolanda and the Yewbeams in general. So yeah… Love y'all… Au Revior!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, in my defense I have been very busy this summer… and I only just got a new computer which I have to share with the family unlike the laptop which is now nonexistent… I'm saving up for a netbook… then I can write in the car… anyway sorry for lack of update on this story… I don't own COTRK.**

Keeping an eye on Charlie was harder than I had thought.

Venetia and Charlie were always leaving the house and although, yes I could use my talent, but it was better when the people were closer—Yolanda being the exception considering we were just naturally connected—and when I tried to follow them mum would always tell me I'm invading their personal space. She was twelve, why on earth would she even need personal space? It wasn't like she'd ever needed it before, so why now?

"Mum, shouldn't Venetia be watched… I mean this is her first…_ boyfriend,_" I was ashamed of the word in this situation.

"You wouldn't let any of us be alone with a boy until we were fifteen—she's twelve!"

'Eustacia,' Yolanda warned 'don't push it.'

"Nothing ever happened when we were watching with any of you, so I'm letting Venetia go a little further."

"Okay, I'm going to the park."

"Alright, go ahead—but Lucretia has to go with you."

"I don't want to go to the park!"

"Too bad, mum said to take me to the park."

Lucretia came in looking annoyed.

"You so owe me…" she murmured.

"That depends," I whispered.

We left and I mentally whispered to Yolanda.

'If she swears she won't tell a soul, can I tell Lucretia? It's the only way I can watch them.'

'Only if she promises not to tell anyone.'

"Okay!" I accidentally said aloud.

Lucretia gave me a funny look.

"Lucy?"

"Yes," she never murmured mhm or hm it was always 'yes'.

"I know something… and if I tell Venetia I'll hurt her now… and I'll hurt myself… but if I don't tell her now she'll be hurt later… I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I got permission to tell you if you promise not to tell anyone… so do you promise?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"Who told you the secret?"

"My power."

"Then who told you not to tell?"

'Can I tell her that?'

Yolanda sighed.

'As long as she keeps that a secret too.'

"Uh… you have to promise to keep that a secret too…"

"Fine, now who was it?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, sheesh, Venetia."

"Aunt Yolanda."

Lucretia stared.

"Aunt Yolanda lives in Yorwynd, that's nowhere near here, sister."

"We've had a connection… ever since I was born actually… that's how I've been so good at everything…"

"What?"

"I can talk to her and she can talk to me… even if she's in Yorwynd and I'm here."

"Alright…" she looked like she was having trouble understanding but can you blame her?

"I promise not to tell whatever this secret is."

"No even mum?"

She sighed. "Eustacia, I'm seventeen. I don't go telling mum things."

So I told her the whole story—starting when I interrupted their kiss to when I promised I'd watch Charlie until Wednesday.

"So will you help me, please?"

"Alright, Eustacia."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, in my defense I have been very busy this summer… and I only just got a new computer which I have to share with the family unlike the laptop which is now nonexistent… I'm saving up for a netbook… then I can write in the car… anyway sorry for lack of update on this story… I don't own COTRK.**

Keeping an eye on Charlie was harder than I had thought.

Venetia and Charlie were always leaving the house and although, yes I could use my talent, but it was better when the people were closer—Yolanda being the exception considering we were just naturally connected—and when I tried to follow them mum would always tell me I'm invading their personal space. She was twelve, why on earth would she even need personal space? It wasn't like she'd ever needed it before, so why now?

"Mum, shouldn't Venetia be watched… I mean this is her first…_ boyfriend,_" I was ashamed of the word in this situation.

"You wouldn't let any of us be alone with a boy until we were fifteen—she's twelve!"

'Eustacia,' Yolanda warned 'don't push it.'

"Nothing ever happened when we were watching with any of you, so I'm letting Venetia go a little further."

"Okay, I'm going to the park."

"Alright, go ahead—but Lucretia has to go with you."

"I don't want to go to the park!"

"Too bad, mum said to take me to the park."

Lucretia came in looking annoyed.

"You so owe me…" she murmured.

"That depends," I whispered.

We left and I mentally whispered to Yolanda.

'If she swears she won't tell a soul, can I tell Lucretia? It's the only way I can watch them.'

'Only if she promises not to tell anyone.'

"Okay!" I accidentally said aloud.

Lucretia gave me a funny look.

"Lucy?"

"Yes," she never murmured mhm or hm it was always 'yes'.

"I know something… and if I tell Venetia I'll hurt her now… and I'll hurt myself… but if I don't tell her now she'll be hurt later… I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I got permission to tell you if you promise not to tell anyone… so do you promise?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"Who told you the secret?"

"My power."

"Then who told you not to tell?"

'Can I tell her that?'

Yolanda sighed.

'As long as she keeps that a secret too.'

"Uh… you have to promise to keep that a secret too…"

"Fine, now who was it?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, sheesh, Venetia."

"Aunt Yolanda."

Lucretia stared.

"Aunt Yolanda lives in Yorwynd, that's nowhere near here, sister."

"We've had a connection… ever since I was born actually… that's how I've been so good at everything…"

"What?"

"I can talk to her and she can talk to me… even if she's in Yorwynd and I'm here."

"Alright…" she looked like she was having trouble understanding but can you blame her?

"I promise not to tell whatever this secret is."

"No even mum?"

She sighed. "Venetia, I'm seventeen. I don't go telling mum things."

So I told her the whole story—starting when I interrupted their kiss to when I promised I'd watch Charlie until Wednesday.

"So will you help me, please?"

"Alright, Eustacia."


End file.
